To Be Continued
by Red-volution
Summary: Hubungannya dengan pemuda itu telah usai. Namun tak pernah berakhir jelas. Ia hanya pergi, tanpa mengucap barang sepatah kata, ataupun salam. Dan ketika ia kembali Sakura ingin memastikannya sendiri/mainstream/NS/RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING(s)** : AU, OOC, Typo, mainstream, dll

 **If you don't like, I'm not suggest you to read!**

 **But if you like, I hope you enjoy^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _-head! Forehead!_ " Sakura tersentak dari alam lamunannya. Kepala bermahkotakan surai pink sebahu itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Berasal dari sahabat pirangnya, Ino Yamanaka. Tentu ia yakin itu Ino. Tidak ada orang didunia ini selain si centil itu yang memanggilnya dengan 'jidat'.

"A-apa?"

"Kau melamun lagi." Jawab Ino lelah. Gadis pirang berkuncir itu menghela napas berat. Sementara sang gadis musim semi memaparkan senyum kecil, tanpa diketahui.

"Akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau sering tak fokus jika kuajak bicara?" Sungut Ino sebal.

"Hehe! Maaf-maaf!" Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyum yang tak terlihat dimata _aquamrine_ Ino sebagai kedok. Seperti sebuah topeng dengan pahatan sempurna hingga bahkan sahabat Sakura sendiri tak sadar oleh kedok itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ini sudah waktunya pulang. Berhentilah melamun atau aku akan mengunci ruangan ini sekarang!" Sakura tersentak. Ah, benar juga. Ia baru sadar jika sahabatnya sudah berdiri diambang pintu ruangan mereka. Ruangan bagi pekerja magang di rumah sakit ini.

"Tunggu! Aku saja yang pegang kuncinya hari ini. Jika kau ingin pulang duluan silahkan, aku ingin disini sebentar." Ino memutar bola matanya. Mendengus dan melempar pelan kuncinya yang dengan gesit ditangkap Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu lama! Aku pulang duluan, _jaa_!" Sakura melambai kecil, membalas sesi pamitan sahabat yang merangkap mitra kerjanya itu.

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum menyadarkan tubuh rampingnya kesandaraan kursi kerjanya. Dokter muda 23 tahun itu tersenyum kecil, tak begitu diketahui apa maksudnya.

Sakura melirik jam digital dimejanya. Ada angka sembilan didepan dua angka nol. "Sudah jam sembilan rupanya..." Dari jam, ia beralih ke ponsel canggihnya. Ibu jarinya terulur mengusap penampang benda persegi itu, yang menampilkan gambarnya dengan seorang pemuda pirang. Keduanya memasang ekspresi lucu.

Ia tersenyum getir, tenggelam dalam khayalan ketika melihat gambar itu...

.

.

.

.

Menurut Sakura, ada yang ganjil dengan suasana rumah sakit malam ini. Terasa... sepi sekali...

Oh, ayolah! Pikirannya sedang kosong sekarang. Jika suasananya seperti ini ia malah akan terbayang berbagai adegan di film horor yang sering ia tonton bersama Ino saat libur. Dan jujur, adegan-adegan itu adalah adegan yang tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila menimpanya.

Ia terbayang, dari ujung lorong yang gelap, wanita berpakaian serba putih akan berjalan perlahan dari sana...

Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi misteri bagi siapapun yang sengaja atau tak sengaja melihat...

Dan kala semakin dekat ia mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar menunjuk kearahnya...

Setelah itu... umm, lebih baik ia cepat-cepat melupakannya. Ya, harus!

Sakura menarik napas singkat. Mempercepat langkahnya sebelum semua yang ia bayangkan benar terjadi. "Kenapa harus sesepi ini? Ini masih pukul sembilan lebih sedikit." Gerutunya sambil melirik jam tangan miliknya. Ia tak tahu, saat perhatiannya teralih, sesuatu mendekat... hampir sampai dibelokan lorong dengan lampu agak redup tersebut.

Sakura menegapkan kepala, saat kemudian sesuatu berwarna putih muncul dari tikungan lorong... langkah gadis itu terhenti seketika. Kakinya membeku, dingin dan kaku, tak bisa digerakkan. O-oi, Jangan bilang kalau fantasi seramnya benar-benar terjadi!

Sosok wanita berbalut pakaian suster berjalan mendekati Sakura... makin dekat, getaran tubuhnya makin meningkat intensitasnya.

Makin dekat... matanya sekarang terpejam erat.

Dan saat perempuan itu sudah berhadapan denganya-

" _Anoo_ , Sakura- _san_."

 _Gubrakk_

Jiahh, ternyata hanya Matsuri, perawat muda yang baru bergabung selama sebulan. "Haah...ternyata cuma kau! Hampir saja jantungku copot!" Keluhnya.

Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu menautkan alis. "Kenapa jantungmu bisa copot? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanyanya polos.

"Yah, secara tidak langsung, sih... Tapi ada perlu apa, Matsuri?"

"Itu... ada seseorang yang mencarimu... sepertinya penting." Bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Kau tidak lihat, ya? Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan lebih, jam kerjaku sudah selesai!"

"Tapi-"

"-katakan saja padanya untuk kembali kesini besok. Aku lelah, harus segera pulang. Oh, katakan juga padanya, aku tidak bisa disini terus! Aku juga punya kehidupan!"

"Dia tidak mau mendengar kata-kataku... se-selain itu, aku malu saat bicara dengannya."

Sakura menaikan alis. Mempertanyakan alasan kenapa gadis itu bisa malu hanya karena bicara dengan seseorang. Apa orang itu tidak pakai baju makanya dia malu? Oh, bagus! Jangan bilang yang mencarinya adalah orang gila dari rumah sakit jiwa diebelah gedung ini!

Dan rona di pipi serta gestur aneh Matsuri semakin meyakinkan Sakura...

"Baiklah, aku sendiri yang akan bicara padanya!" Sakura melangkah menghentak. Berhasil membuat Matsuri berpikir apakah lantai keramik yang beradu dengan ujung hak pendek dokter muda itu berlubang saking kuatnya hentakan yang dilakukannya.

Ketika dirasa jarak Sakura sudah cukup jauh, tiba-tiba Matsuri menggumam. "Haah, beruntungnya Sakura- _san_... kapan ya ada pria keren yang mencari-cariku?"

.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter Sakura akan sampai didepan meja resepsionis. Ia sudah bisa menangkap bayangan tinggi seseorang berpakaian ala kantoran itu, membelakanginya.

Hei, perkiraanya tentang pasien rumah sakit jiwa sepertinya melenceng terlalu jauh.

"Maaf, apa anda orang yang mencariku? Akan kujelaskan kalau ini sudah lewat jam kerjaku! Jadi kusarankan untuk kembali bes-"

"E-eh, aku sampai kaget karena tiba-tiba kau membentak. Ahaha, kau masih galak, ya, Sakura- _chan_?"

Suara itu... meski sudah lama tak terdengar, namun masih terasa familiar. Ceria... ramah...

Mu-mungkinkah? Tapi rasanya mustahil, tidak mungin orang itu-

"Kau... Naruto?" Tak tahu tiba-tiba berbagai kenangan menjejal, menerobos masuk ke bagian memori di otaknya...

.

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah lama- ah tidak. Mungkin yang benar lama sekali. Tak ada satu haripun yang terlewat tanpa memikirkan pemuda itu. Bahkan Sakura sendiri juga heran ternyata waktu sudah berlalu lima tahun, ajaib.

Yang gadis itu ingat terakhir kali saat bersamanya adalah saat pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Konoha University. Pastinya status mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman dekat atau sahabat saat itu... lebih kurangnya, mereka sepasang kekasih...

Dan bagaimana dengan saat ini?

Tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah tidak ada apa-apa lebih tepatnya...

"Ehehe... entah ini hanya pikiranku saja atau memang benar... kita... umm, seperti menjaga jarak..." Ujar Naruto sambil beberapa kali melirik lalu kembali fokus kedepan. Meski alasan pemuda itu untuk tak menoleh adalah karena takut menabrak atau tersandung sesuatu, namun jauh dari itu, pemuda jabrik itu sebenarnya canggung. Mungkin sama halnya dengan Sakura.

"Be-gitukah?" Hei, bukankah terlihat jelas sekali, Sakura?

"Umm... berarti memang hanya perasaanku saja, haha!" Sakura tersenyum mendengar tawa renyah itu. Masih sama. Jika dilihat pemuda itu banyak berubah, begitu banyak...

Tak seperti dulu saat mereka remaja. Naruto yang dulu sangat cerewet, tak ubahnya sepertinya. Namun sekarang, pemuda itu mulai terlihat _expert_ dalam perbendaharaan kata. Pengucapannya hanya menggunakan kata-kata penting tanpa menambah kata lain. Tapi Sakura bersyukur, pemuda itu setidaknya tidak jadi dingin. Agak pendiam, tapi masih sangat ramah.

"Naruto, bagaimana kau tahu aku magang di Rumah Sakit Konoha?" Pemuda kuning itu mengerjap. Melempar cengiran sesaat menjawab. "Entahlah, _feeling_ kurasa. Kau mengambil jurusan kedokteran saat masuk kuliah. Jadi aku hanya berspekulasi..."

"Apa benar begitu?" Sakura mencibir. Secara yang ia ingat pemuda ini memiliki prosesor otak yang lebih lawas atau lamban dibandingkan denganya. Itu hanya perumpamaan. Katakanlah ia agak pendek akalnya. Dulu ia pernah berpikir, diotak pemuda itu 90 persen terisi olehnya - _bukan terlalu percaya diri_ \- lalu 9 persen untuk hal-hal diluar dirinya, dan 1 persen untuk rencana jangka panjang.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir tipis itu, terlihat lucu. Sakura terkekeh ringan. "Kau menicibirku seolah aku ini masih pemuda bodoh seperti dulu. Ingat, sudah lima tahun, Sakura- _chan_! Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar perubahan pada seseorang diwaktu selama itu." Dan setelah itu tawa Sakura lepas. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia tarik, menggoda pemuda ceria satu ini tak pernah membosankan.

Sebenarnya Naruto menawari tumpangan pulang, itulah alasan kenapa mereka jalan bersama. Awalnya Sakura menolak, tapi berhubung ia tahu betul sifat keras kepala pemuda Namikaze itu sulit dikalahkan akhirnya ia mengalah juga. Lumayanlah, hemat ongkos transportasi. Dia tak bisa mengandalkan uang yang ia dapat dari gaji bulanannya untuk terus naik bus atau kereta, bahkan mungkin taksi juga. Kebutuhan hidup selain transportasi sudah menuntut banyak. Maka ia harus pintar-pintar berhemat dalam pengeluaran guna transportasi.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Sehat, tak kurang suatu apapun. Kau sendiri... bagaimana keadaanmu lima tahun ini?"

"Umm, sama." Sungguh, Sakura seperti melihat orang yang berbeda. Naruto tak pernah seirit ini dalam bicara. Aura kekanakan yang selalu ia kobarkan juga terlihat meredup. Dikalahkan oleh aura kedewasaan yang mau tak mau membuat pipinya memanas kala memikirkannya.

 _'He's so damn hot... Eh? Apa?'_

Dahi Naruto mengernyit ketika gadis muda disampingnya menggeleng kecil. "Kenapa denganmu?"

"Aa, tidak apa-apa, kok!" Bibir pemuda tan itu melengkungkan senyum lembut. Sedikit mendekatkan wajah lalu berujar. "Yang benar? Kalau ada apa-apa katakan saja."

Sakura mendadak _speechless_... Oh ya tuhan... Ia baru menyadari betapa tampannya wajah mantan kekasihnya ini. Dulu ia juga tampan, tapi sekarang, begitu... wah...

... Dengan pipi yang lebih tirus dari sebelumnya... juga struktur rahangnya yang kokoh...

Bola mata hijaunya bergulir kebawah. Menghindari kontak mata dan sekarang turun menuju tubuh pemuda itu... Ia terbayang seperti apakah tubuh atas pemuda itu bila ia singkirkan pakaian yang melekat disana...

 _Blushh_

 _'Huwaa! Bodoh-bodoh-bodoh! Otak mesum! Pikiran kotor! Gadis nakal!'_ Sakura merutuk sendiri. Menggunakan berbagai kiasan yang ia dapat demi menyadarkannya dari bisikkan setan. Sialan... sebegitu menggodanya kah Naruto hingga membuatnya seperti gadis labil semacam ini?

Tapi ia serius... berapa banyak wanita yang akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan pemuda itu berkat pesonanya? Kalau saja pemuda itu sadar...

Tangan kanan putri tunggal Haruno itu terangkat, dan berhenti tepat dimana jantungnya terdapat. Ia merasakan degupan disana bekerja secara tak normal. Meski ia dokter tapi bukan berarti ia langsung berpikir jika jantungnya terganggu. Ia mendapat alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal. Pesona Naruto mempengaruhi hormon tubuhnya yang langsung meletup-letup, mengakibatkan adrenalinnya terpacu dan secara reflek berpengaruh di jantung- ah, dasar dokter! Penjelasannya terlalu rinci, kan?

Meski penjelasannya rumit namun perasaan yang ia rasa lebih sederhana. Aneh dan menyenangkan... itu saja.

.

.

.

.

Sakura seperti orang linglung yang tak punya kerjaan...

Ia mencoba tidur ditemani dengan kaus longgar berwarna hijau yang memeluk tubuh proporsionalnya secara sempurna beserta celana piyama panjang. Kalau biasanya, orang yang tak bisa tidur akan mencoba membayangkan domba melompat dari pagar satu demi satu sambil menghitungnya, berbeda dengan gadis ini.

Ia menghitung suara detikan jam dinding yang menempel di tembok kamarnya. "10.798, 10.799, 10.800..." Demikian lah gumam gadis itu... asli, kurang kerjaan kan? Jika sudah menghitung hingga detik ke 10.800 berarti sudah 180 menit, atau bisa dibilang tiga jam nonstop. Wow, beri tepuk tangan!

" _Kusso_!" Gadis itu mengumpat halus lalu bangun dari rebahannya. Mengusap kasar surai pink-nya hingga awut-awutan. Tak mengerti kenapa dirinya yang lelah masih saja sulit untuk tidur. Apa jangan-jangan ini karena terpikir oleh...

Mendadak Sakura terdiam. Matanya sedikit terpejam. Tanganya menopang dagu dan bibirnya sedikit ia gigit... yang otak cerdasnya pikirkan hanyalah membayangkan betapa-

"Hah, sialaaan!" Sakura mencak-mencak sendiri. Berguling kesana kemari diatas kasurnya sambil sesekali meninju bantal yang sama sekali tak memiliki kesalahan.

"Ada apa denganku? Tadi itu cuma Naruto."

 _Poof_

Entah muncul darimana, tiba-tiba Naruto yang berpakaian formal seperti tadi berdiri dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum miring dengan kedua tangan masuk kesaku celana.

Wajah Sakura merona. Ia menggeleng mencoba mengusir bayangan pemuda itu. "Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak suka pria kantoran. Aku suka pria yang berprofesi dokter."

 _Poof_

Bayangan Naruto masih tetap berdiri disana, namun dengan _outfit_ yang berbeda. Sekarang ia memakai setelan ala dokter dengan kemeja biru muda yang dibalut dengan jas dokter yang terbuka. Serta sebuah kacamata dengan _frame_ kotak didepan iris birunya...

Wajah Sakura memerah layaknya orang yang terkena demam. Terlebih lagi ketika pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku suka pria yang jadi model!"

 _Poof_

Lagi-lagi bayangan itu mengubah setelannya. Sekarang ia menggunakan kemeja oranye gelap dengan lengan dilipat hingga siku dan tiga kancing teratas terbuka, menampakan sedikit dada bidangnya...

Sosok itu mencengkram helaian kuningnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menatap sayu kearahnya...

Lagi-lagi...

"Kyaaa! aku pasti sudah gilaaaa!l jeritnya bergaung. Tak peduli jika ada tetangga yang dengar dan mengiranya melihat hantu hingga menjerit. Ya, secara teknis, bayangan Naruto yang muncul dan sulit untuk diusir seperti hantu sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Pfft!"

"Apa?" Sakura menggeram. Mencoba mempertanyakan apa yang membuat Ino ingin tertawa.

"Hahaha! Semalam kau tidur tidak, sih? Lihat, kantung matamu punya kantung mata!" Guraunya yang kemudian ditertawai sendiri.

Sakura memejam. Rona hitam mengelilingi kelopak sayu itu. "Hhh... aku tidak bisa tidur semalam..."

"Memikirkan apa, sih? Apa seorang laki-laki?" Sakura membuka sebelah matanya kaget. Melirik kearah Ino yang tersenyum riang. "Maksudmu?"

Ino memutar bola _aquamarine_ -nya bosan. "Ayolah _forehead_ , perempuan itu tak bisa tidur dikarenakan dua alasan. Pertama, karena masalah karier, dan kedua karena memikirkan laki-laki."

"Hmhh... teori darimana itu..."

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika benar. Aku senang kau ingin mencoba membuka hatimu pada pria lain selain Naruto."

"Bukan begitu!" Ino dibuat berjengit kaget. Ia mencengkram samping dudukan kursinya sambil melototkan matanya was-was. Tanpa sadar Sakura menepuk dahi. Heran melanda pikirannya. Kenapa ia bisa sensitif sekali jika nama itu disebut?

"Apa jangan-jangan pria yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah Naruto?" Tebakan tepat dengan akurasi seratus persen oleh seorang Yamanaka Ino. "Haah... apa sulit sekali bagimu melupakannya? Aku tahu Naruto itu pria baik, meski kadang-kadang bodoh dan menyebalkan hingga rasanya minta dicekik, sih..." Berkat kalimat itu Sakura berharap Ino melihat seperti apa Naruto yang sekarang. Ia jamin gadis itu bisa jadi tipikal fansgirl labil semacam gadis SMP.

"Entahlah Ino... aku juga tak paham..."

"Oke, sederhanakan saja... meski kau masih menyayangi si _baka_ itu, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura hanya diam... mematung... meresapi verba itu...

.

.

.

.

 _Drrt Drrt Drrt_

Dari berkas yang sedang ia kerjakan, perhatian Sakura teralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia hentikan sejenak kegiatannya demi mengangkat telepon dari seseorang.

Dahi lebarnya berkerut. Di layar ponsel itu hanya tertulis nomor tanpa nama kontak yang menandakan berarti nomor tersebut baru menghubunginya pertama kali ini.

Sambil mengendikkan bahu ia mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya, terlebih dahulu mengangkatnya. "Aaa, Sakura- _chan_! Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Kelopaknya berkedip beberapa kali menyadari jika ia mengenal suara itu. "Aku sudah didepan rumah sakit, kutunggu, ya?"

"E-eh, tunggu dulu _baka_! Darimana kau dapat nomorku-"

 _Tutt Tutt Tutt_

Sakura mengecap. Meletakan lagi ponselnya lalu mengusap wajah.

.

.

.

.

Langkah demi langkah Sakura tapaki dengan sedikit kebimbangan, tapi juga rasa ingin. Aneh ia pikir...

Putri tunggal Haruno menghela napas. Tepat ketika siluet Naruto terlihat di radius lima meteran.

"Gomen membuatmu menunggu lama." Naruto tersenyum, menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu."

"Hanya itu?" Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman jahil. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu lihat sejak kembalinya pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu makan dulu?"

.

.

.

.

Iris coklat wanita yang memiliki rambut senada matanya itu mengerjap berkali-kali. "Kau, Naruto, kan?" Itu pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak tiga kali. Dilontarkan oleh perempuan anak dari pemilik kedai kecil Ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto sudah tak mampu menahan tawa. Ia terkikik kecil seiringan Sakura. "Iya, Ayame- _neechan_ , aku Naruto."

" _Hountou_? Wah, sudah lama tidak bertemu! Sakura- _chan_ juga! Ini kunjungan kalian untuk pertama kalinya sejak lama! Kalian pasti punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan."

" _Etto_... ahaha, sebenarnya mau juga bercerita, tapi... apa boleh sambil makan saja?" Ayame menepuk dahinya setelah sadar. Ia buru-buru minta maaf lalu segera menyiapkan makanan yang mereka pesan.

Saat pesanan datang tanpa memakai basa-basi Naruto menyeruput mie berkuah khas itu. Cara makan dan kerakusannya masih ada ternyata. Lihat saja tumpukan mangkuk disamping satu porsi yang masih dalam proses konsumsi.

" _Mattaku_ , kukira kau akan makan lebih beradab sekarang?" Sakura menggeleng-geleng. Satu porsi ramen yang ia nikmati berhenti ditengah jalan. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Melihat Naruto yang makan banyak ia jadi kenyang sendiri. Hei, seperti naluri seorang istri... ketika melihat suami atau anak makan banyak ia merasa jadi kenyang sendiri... aaa, tunggu! Istri?

"Uhuk!" Bibir gadis itu megap-megap, setelah beradu dengan bibir gelas itu. Baru minum seperempat gelas ia jadi tersedak karena pemikiran 'istri' tadi.

Tepukan serta sapuan halus di punggung kecilnya membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Hahaha! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tersedak begitu?" Tangan tan itu terulur kembali ketempat.

"Huh, _urusai_!" Gadis itu membuang wajah dengan rona tipis. Naruto menyeringai lebar. Ia alihkan tatapannya dari gadis itu lalu tanpa permisi menyerobot gelas minum Sakura yang masih setengah. "Air minumku habis, aku minta punyamu, ya?"

"Eh?" Sakura terlambat menyadarinya. Kelopak mata berbulu lentik miliknya terbuka lebar.

 _Blussh_

Pipinya merona...

Tak ia sangka. Baru saja bertemu kemarin malam, tapi Naruto sudah mengambil sebuah ciuman darinya... yah, tidak secara langsung, sih... lewat perantara gelas kaca.

Karena kejadian ini mau tak mau membuat Sakura berhalusinasi. Ia akui, saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih tak jarang mereka berciuman. Menurut Sakura, Naruto itu seorang _great kisser_. Ia sering hampir dibuat 'kebablasan' karena ciuman pemuda itu... aaa, sial! Kenapa juga ia mengingat hal seiintim itu?

"A-apa-apaan kau ini! Kau kan bisa minta minuman lagi pada Ayame- _nee_!" Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. Seolah dia manusia yang tak bisa berdosa.

"Setelah ini bisakah kau menemaniku dulu?" Bukannya menjawab ia malah memberi pernyataan lain. Sakura berdecih, menyedekapkan tangan. "Kemana?"

Naruto melirik jam tangan silver-nya. Mengangguk kecil. Memamerkan sebuah berkas senyum kecil penuh misteri.

.

.

.

.

Deburan ombak kecil terdengar bergemericik. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulanglah yang menciptakan gulungan-gulungan air itu. Buih-buih di bibir pantai begitu riuh saat dorongan air lagi-lagi memaksa mereka menepi, lalu menengah lagi.

Diatas pijakan kayu dermaga kecil yang menjorok ke laut lepas. Dua pasang kaki menapakinya tanpa takut jika mungkin dermaga kecil itu telah rapuh dimakan usia, dan bisa rubuh tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya.

"Masih ingat tempat ini, ya?"

"Tentu saja... disini adalah tempat dimana kita..." Naruto menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Tak tuntas kalimat yang hendak ia bangun.

Sakura tersenyum lirih. Ia tahu apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan pemuda itu.

"M-maaf..."

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebagian tertutup kerah jaket kulitnya. "Aku malah menyinggung sesuatu yang, umm..."

"Tidak apa... lagipula tanpa kau katakan terlebih dulu aku juga langsung teringat kenangan di tempat ini..." Naruto mengalihkan atensinya. Menjadikan refleksi bulan yang terlihat buram di permukaan air sebagai titik fokusnya.

"...disini... tempat kita saling _mengatakannya_ , kan?" Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangan kecilnya disaku jaket tebalnya.

"Umm, setelah kenaikan kelas dua SMA." Sakura menoleh. Menengadah tinggi guna menatap iris biru yang menatapnya pula itu.

"Sebenarnya... kemana kau selama ini?"

 _Degg_

Naruto membuang muka, karena terkejut. Tak sadar jika itu membuat Sakura agak terpukul.

"Aku... ke Amerika untuk-"

"-ah, maaf. Aku malah menanyakan sesuatu yang terlalu pribadi." Naruto dipaksa menoleh. Kali ini ia tak menemukan iris hijau itu menatapnya lagi, melainkan ke bentangan lautan luas didepan.

"A-apa kau tak ingin mendengar penjelasanku?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu hati-hati. Meski sebenarnya ia setengah yakin kalau pertanyaan ini terkesan terburu-buru.

"U-untuk apa?"

" _Sou_? Kalau begitu aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

Sakura perlahan menggigit bibirnya. Menahan sebuah isakan yang bisa saja ia keluarkan kalau ia kehendaki. "Hiks... k-kau kira semudah itu meminta maaf..." Namun pada akhirnya usahanya terbuang percuma. Isakan itu tak bisa ditahan, meski ia berusaha keras melakukannya.

Naruto bergerak cepat. Tanganya terangkat disamping tubuh. Hendak membenamkan tubuh kecil itu ke rengkuhannya. Namun ia kalah cepat. Sakura bergerak mundur setengah langkah, sambil menggeleng kecil. "Kita sudah selesai Naruto... hiks... dan kau juga yang mengakhirinya..."

Naruto termangu, menurunkan tangannya. "Sejak kembali kesini, hal pertama yang ingin kulakukan bukanlah fokus mengurus perusahaan ayah... tapi menemuimu, dan mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan..." Sakura makin terisak. Lelehan air mata membanjiri pipinya, meski kali ini ia tak mengeluarkan suara isakan.

"Kumohon... aku tidak menuntutmu mengerti... tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk mengatakannya, oke?" Sakura menarik napas. Membersihkan kedua sisi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Sakura mendongak, masih dengan mata berkaca, ketika pergelangan tangannya digenggam lembut dan disingkirkan. Matanya perlahan terpejam ketika sapuan lembut hangat menggantikan sapuan asal darinya sendiri. "Aku pergi karena permintaan ayah yang menyuruhku belajar mengurusi perusahaan di cabang Amerika."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang... kita bisa cari jalan keluarnya dulu..."

"Aku takut jika akhirnya kita hanya menemukan satu jalan keluar..."

Sakura membuka mata lebar-lebar. Menatap nyalang kedepan. "Jadi kau pergi tanpa kejelasan hanya karena kau takut jika kita harus mengakhiri hubungan, begitu?" Berkali-kali Naruto memutar bola matanya. Barang kesamping atau ke atas dan ke bawah, mata Sakura selalu mengikutinnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka bila kau sakit hati jika kita mengambil jalan itu..."

Secara kasar tangan putih milik Sakura menyentak tangan tan si pemuda. Ia memberi pukulan tak berarti, namun beruntun ke dada pemuda yang hanya diam setengah bingung.

" _Baka_! _Baka_! _Bakaa_!"

 _Dukk Dukk Dukk_

"Hiks... harusnya kau tahu jika lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika kau pergi tanpa kepastian... hiks... aku bisa andaikan kau memintaku untuk menunggu... tapi kau dengan otak bodohmu itu malah memberi keputusan secara sepihak!" Naruto tak tahan. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar langsung saja merengkuh penuh tubuh mungil yang bergetar karena tangis. Tak mempedulikan pukulan kecil yang kunjung berhenti. Juga tak mempedulikan ketika gadis itu terus mencoba memberontak.

"Maaf... maafkan aku... aku memang selalu saja bodoh... aku mohon maafkan aku..." Si gadis _bubblegum_ makin terisak kencang...

... Terus seperti itu hingga sepuluh menitan kemudian.

Tangis itu mereda. Saat Sakura melingkarkan tangannya hingga bertaut di balik punggung lebar nan kokoh milik pemuda yang ia kasihi ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana? K-kau tidak mau memaafkanku, ya?" Sakura mendongakan wajahnya. Mengeratkan lingkarang tangannya. "Asal kau tahu, aku berpikir untuk benar-benar melemparmu kelaut dan menghujamkan kepala kuningmu itu di dasarnya!"

Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyum lega. "Kau boleh melakukannya jika memang ingin."

Sakura ikut tersenyum sekilas, mencuri ciuman kecil dibibir eksotis pemuda itu lalu membenamkan wajahnya lagi. "Lain kali jangan pergi tanpa ijin dariku... meski itu ke Amerika, China, Korea, Indonesia atau manapun!"

" _Yeah, sure thing ma'am_!" Balas Naruto dengan logat dan pelafalan yang sempurna...

Beginilah pada akhirnya. Mereka kembali lagi, bersama. Bila hubungan bisa diibaratkan sebuah serial, cobaan berat kali ini tidak membuat serial itu jadi _the end_. Melainkan hanya bersambung... _to be continued_ , dan setelah ini-

"Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi kata _bersambung_ di kisah kita. Aku akan berjanji terus bersamamu hingga akhirnya kita benar-benar menutup kisah dengan _the end_ di akhir hayat nanti... kala maut memisahkan kita... Sakura- _chan_..."

"Hmm... aku kurang setuju. Ketika nanti maut memisahkan kita, aku ingin menganggap itu sebagai _bersambung_ yang lain... aku yakin kita akan kembali dipersatukan nanti... pasti!"

.

.

 **The End, just for this story**

.

.

.

 _A/N:_ **Hehe! Belum pada lupa siapa saya, kan? #bachokk.**

 **Meski saya tahu banyak kekurangan di fic ini tapi sudikah readers sekalian memberi review? sepanjang jari kalian bisa mengetik juga boleh^^**

.

.

.

.

"Hachiih!" Sakura mengusap ujung hidungnya yang memerah. Dingin yang menyeruak menyengat kulit mungkin bukan hal yang bagus, itu jika kau tidak ingin terkena flu.

Naruto yang semula diam membuka suara, menyeringai kecil. "Sepertinya disini makin dingin, Sakura- _chan_. Ah, apartemenku jaraknya yang paling dekat dari sini ketimbang apartemenmu. Kita bisa 'menghangatkan diri' disana, bagaimana?"

 _Blussh_

" _He-hentai_!"

 _Duakk_

" _Itte_! Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu..."


End file.
